


The (Beacon) Hills

by lizzstomania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzstomania/pseuds/lizzstomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some people, it's Harry Potter, for others, it's Star Trek. For the teens of Beacon Hills, it's Laguna Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Beacon) Hills

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for the 'fan correspondent' contest   
> i've changed a few things from my entry just like added in name brands i had to take out for the contest and also more swearing because anyone who thinks that high school students don't swear like sailors is an idiot and also wrong  
> ANYWAY   
> enjoy and stuff!

_Click._  
  
There. Signed up.  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath and opens a blank Word document. This is gonna be _good._  
  
***  
  
"Why did I do this, Scott? Why did I think I could do this?"  
  
Scott rolls his eyes, choosing not to comment on Stiles' thirty-seventh breakdown. Instead, he pulls up the coding on his Lauren Conrad site. There's a problem with the way comments are posting (or _aren't_ posting, as it were), and he's determined to fix it before school tomorrow. Stiles is typing away furiously, some Passion Pit remix blaring away in the background. Scott's phone pings and he automatically pulls up his Gmail.  
  
"Hey, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles hums but doesn't bother looking up.  
  
"Do you know anyone named Allison Argent? Or, um, her URL is silverbow? She just sent me an email asking if I needed another moderator."  
  
Stiles frowns down at his fingers, but the click of the keyboard stops, so Scott knows he's at least thinking about it.  
  
"Silverbow? Doesn't she run HellYesKristenCavallari?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
Stiles goes back to his typing and Scott opens another tab in his browser.  
  
"Silverbow..."  
  
***  
  
Derek glares at his sister from his desk. "For the last time: get out, Laura."  
  
"Why, so you can continue being a creepy-creeper in peace?" She flops back down on his bed, sprawling out this time, book forgotten, with her feet on Derek’s pillow. "Not a chance, bro. Whatcha working on? Art school application?"  
  
Derek hunches his shoulders over his sketchbook. "Nothing."  
  
Laura looks up and dissolves into giggles before Derek has a chance to flip the sketchbook over. Damn.  
  
"Are you—" she hiccups "—drawing the girls from _The Hills?_ "  
  
"It's... It’s for a thing online okay?” He sighs. “Get out of my room, Laura.”  
  
Laura goes this time, chuckling as she closes the door.  
  
He glares at the door and opens his laptop.  He adds some extra shading to the beachy waves of Lauren’s hair and hopes alwaysrobin likes it at least a little. It’s not every day he gets to draw his favorite Laguna ladies in full-on badass demon hunting gear.  
  
***  
  
Stiles sighs. He can’t figure out what to do now that Lauren and Lo are actually _facing down_ a demon. They can’t kill it (not yet, not if he wants to meet his minimum word count), but the girls are too good at what they do to let it escape. He scrolls up, looking to see if he can add a loophole somewhere that’ll let this demon get away without making the girls look bad. He’s just about to start typing again when his computer beeps.  
  
He pulls up the Skype window and isn’t surprised that it’s whatthehale asking him about color palettes. For a fan artist, whatthehale is pretty serious about this kind of stuff.  
  
 **whatthehale (9:42pm):** so lauren is in blues and lo is in greens, right?  
 **alwaysrobin (9:42pm):** yep. kristen is mostly purples, stephen in blacks and greys, and talan in white and light blues  
 **whatthehale (9:43pm):** no reds?  
 **alwaysrobin (9:44pm):** the aliens? also this whole thing would be so much easier if i knew your name man  
 **alwaysrobin (9:44pm):**  i’m stiles btw  
 **whatthehale (9:45pm):** …aliens? thought they were demon hunters? and i’m derek  
 **alwaysrobin (9:46pm):** yeah, demon hunters from outer space. red aliens and black demons, right?  
  
***  
  
Scott’s been staring at his phone for the better part of ten minutes when he says, “I think I just got asked out. Like on a date.”  
  
Stiles looks up, French fry poking out of the corner of his mouth. “What?”  
  
“I think Allison just asked me out. Did you know she was from Beacon Hills?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Scott shoves his phone under Stiles’ nose and turns back to his chicken nuggets.  
  
Stiles scrolls through the conversation before rereading the last text again.  
  
 _We should meet up sometime. Grab coffee or something._  
  
Stiles types back an affirmative, offering a suggestion for a time and place.  
  
“I think you just accepted a date with Allison.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“Don’t wear that purple and brown shirt. It makes you look like an idiot.”  
  
Finished with his fries, Stiles starts in on Scott’s and Scott is too distracted to protest.  
  
***  
  
 **alwaysrobin (11:12pm):** how much do you know about lesbian sex  
 **whatthehale (11:12pm):** none stiles what the hell  
 **alwaysrobin (11:12pm):** i was thinking about adding a sex scene  
 **alwaysrobin (11:12pm):** but i dunno anything about it  
 **whatthehale (11:13pm):** and you think *i* do  
 **alwaysrobin (11:13pm):** i think you have a sister? ask your sister  
 **whatthehale (11:13pm):** you ask YOUR sister i am not asking my sister about her sex life  
 **alwaysrobin (11:14pm):** i don’t have a sister  
 **alwaysrobin (11:14pm):** stop being difficult  
 **whatthehale (11:14pm):** i don’t even think my sister’s gay god  
 **alwaysrobin (11:15pm):** now is the perfect time to find out man!  
 **whatthehale (11:15pm):** whatthehale has signed off  
  
***  
  
 **alwaysrobin (11:27pm):** ay yo lyds  
 **alwaysrobin (11:27pm):** lydiaaaaa  
 **alwaysrobin (11:27pm):** lydia martinnnnn  
 **gingersnaps (11:28pm):** Yes, Stiles?  
 **alwaysrobin (11:28pm):** how much do you know about lesbian sex  
 **gingersnaps (11:29pm):** The basics. Why?  
 **alwaysrobin (11:30pm):** cos i’m tryin to write this fuckin fic and it’s being difficult  
 **alwaysrobin (11:30pm):** so i figured a sex scene wouldn’t hurt  
 **gingersnaps (11:31pm):** What fandom? And if you say Tomb Raider, I’m not helping.  
 **alwaysrobin (11:31pm):** it’s for laguna beach  
 **gingersnaps (11:32pm):** Oh, that’s right. I forgot about your big bang. Did you talk to your artist about illustrating a sex scene?  
 **alwaysrobin (11:33pm):** yeah! i asked him if he knew anything about it first but he was all like i don’t know anything about lesbians stiles your an idiot  
 **alwaysrobin (11:33pm):** *you’re  
 **gingersnaps (11:33pm):** You asked your *male* artist about lesbian sex?  
 **alwaysrobin (11:33pm):** what? i needed help  
 **alwaysrobin (11:34pm):** speaking of…  
 **gingersnaps (11:34pm):** Yeah, okay. I guess I can help you. But you owe me!  
 **alwaysrobin (11:35pm):** YES! okay i promise when you want me to go pick out fabric for your next kim possible cosplay i’ll come without argument  
 **gingersnaps (11:35pm):** Damn straight you will.  
  
***  
  
Scott’s not nervous, okay? He’s just not. He’s not pacing in front of Bean There, Done That, three wilted daisies in hand. He’s not nervous at all.  
  
“Scott?”  
  
Scott looks up and wow, he’d thought the phrase _swept off your feet_ was only for romance novels, but Jesus, this girl in front of him isn’t even _real_.  
  
“Allison?” He holds out the flowers, tentatively smiling in her direction.  
  
“Hi, Scott!” Suddenly there are arms around him and he’s knocked a little off-balance, daisies drifting towards the ground. “It’s so great to meet you!”  
  
“Yeah,” Scott manages, still a little awestruck. Allison smiles and Scott loses it all over again. “Yeah, you too.”  
  
She’s leading him into the shop, hand around his wrist, and babbling a mile a minute.  
  
“You know, I’ve never been here before! I mean, I just moved here but my aunt lived here for a while a couple years ago, but I’ve just never—are all their drinks puns? That’s amazing!”  
  
Scott sends a silent thanks out to Stiles for picking the place and tries not to grin like an idiot when Allison looks at him.  
  
He thinks he mostly succeeds.  
  
***  
  
“Move, Stilinski.”  
  
“Not a chance, Whittemore.”  
  
“I need the computer for actual homework.”  
  
“Go find another one.”  
  
“I need _this_ one.”  
  
“Jackson, seriously,” Stiles whines, finally looking up. Stiles can see at least three open computers in the room and he’s definitely not getting up. “There are free computers all over the place. Let me have this one study period in peace. You could be halfway done with whatever bullshit homework assignment you so desperately need to finish. Why are you _bugging_ me?”  
  
To Stiles’ surprise, Jackson shifts his weight, like he’s…embarrassed?  
  
“What, Whittemore? I really don’t have all day.”  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
“You— _My_ help?” Stiles is aware that his mouth is hanging open, but he can’t help it. “What could _you_ possibly need _my_ help with?”  
  
Jackson huffs. Rolls his eyes. Stiles is maybe a half-second away from returning to his regularly scheduled block of ignoring Jackson when Jackson finally mumbles something.  
  
“Dude, speak up.”  
  
“I need you to help me write something.”  
  
“What, like an English paper?”  
  
“No, like… a character thing.”  
  
“For…?”  
  
“For Lydia.”  
  
“God, asshole, if it was for Lydia you just should have said so in the first place.”  
  
“So you’ll help me?”  
  
“Pull up a chair, man. Let’s get crackin’.”  
  
***  
  
“How can you sketch out here? It’s like, pitch black.”  
  
Derek shrugs, squinting at Allison from the roof of his house as she climbs out her bedroom window. Usually Derek tries to ignore the fact that Allison lives next door, tries to ignore her in general, but it’s sort of like trying to ignore an adorable, tiny woodland creature. It’s really not her fault her aunt’s a heartbreaking, life-ruining nutcase—and not the good kind. He looks back down at his sketchbook. Allison is quiet for a moment.  
  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?”  
  
“You’re on your roof; I’m on mine. I can’t really stop you.”  
  
Allison nods and eases back until she’s lying down, eyes on the sky. It’s quiet, only the occasional cricket chirping in the darkness.  
  
“I really wish we could be friends, Derek.”  
  
 _I wish your aunt hadn’t screwed me up._  
  
“Yeah, me too.” The words surprise Derek, but they’re true; he really just wants to be over the whole thing. Kate Argent really messed him up, took his heart and left him broken in front of the whole town five years ago, but he’s so tired of carrying it around. Allison sighs a little, but it’s more contented than anything, so Derek goes back to sketching.  
  
When he’s finished, Allison is still gazing at the stars. He whispers goodnight and climbs back in his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Working with Jackson isn’t so bad. They progress to a first-name basis, Jackson introduces Stiles to Danny, Jackson’s way-too-cool-for-him best friend, and the three of them bang out a couple of awesome character sketches for a cosplay contest Lydia’s entering next month.  
  
It also doesn’t hurt that Jackson’s mom is the manager at Bean There, so they get a lot of free coffee. Stiles is pleased, his father much less so.  
  
Under the guidance of Danny—who really shouldn’t know so much about lesbians—and with the assistance of many large iced hazelnut lattes, Stiles manages to finish the first draft of his big bang. He sends it to Derek with a short apology attached, but isn’t really surprised when days pass and he doesn’t get a reply.  
  
***  
  
 **alwaysrobin (1:51am):** i think derek’s  mad at me  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:51am):** whos derek  
 **alwaysrobin (1:52am):** my big bang artist sorry  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:52am):** y would he be mad at u  
 **alwaysrobin (1:52am):** i think i pissed him off god what if he drops out of the big bang i’ll be left with NOTHING  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:53am):** mayb u should say ur sorry?  
 **alwaysrobin (1:53am):** i tried!  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:53am):** try harder  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:53am):** so allison wants to invite u over 4 a party  
 **alwaysrobin (1:54am):** really? when?  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:54am):** idk but when i find out ill let you kno  
 **alwaysrobin (1:54am):** cool man  
 **alwaysrobin (1:54am):** make sure her creepy aunt isn’t there  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:55am):** yea no probs kate creeps me out 2  
 **lacrossboi94 (1:55am):** were right in her creeper age range  
 **alwaysrobin (1:56am):** good to know we’re on the same page  
  
***  
  
 **alwaysrobin (8:05pm):** so hey derek it’s been brought to my attention that i owe you an apology  
 **alwaysrobin (8:05pm):** i may have been a little insensitive about your sister  
 **alwaysrobin(8:05pm):** i didn’t mean to imply that she was gay or anything  
 **alwaysrobin (8:06pm):** i just get blinders when i’m working on something and nothing else matters  
 **alwaysrobin (8:06pm):** so i’m sorry if i offended you and i hope you can forgive me  
 **whatthehale (8:09pm):** forgiven  
 **whatthehale (8:09pm):** i just sent you the finished drawings  
 **alwaysrobin (8:09pm):** omg thank you so much and i’m so sorry and if i ever offend you again you have my permission to eviscerate me personally  
 **whatthehale (8:10pm):** also you really need a beta  
  
  
***  
  
“Alright, if I give you this, will you get off my dick about it?”  
  
Derek shoves a rolled-up piece of paper into Allison’s arms and turns to leave. He gets maybe a step away before Allison grabs his arm and pulls him onto the couch next to her. Being in the Argent house is weird after all this time, but it’s getting less so every day. Allison unrolls the sketch and nods, slight smile on her face.  
  
“Thanks, Derek; it’s beautiful! Probably helps that you had such a perfect subject,” she jokes, posing playfully.  
  
He cracks a smile at that. “I should have known it would go to your head. You’re going to be as bad as those girls from that show you’re so obsessed with—Manhattan Beach or whatever.”  
  
“ _Laguna_ Beach. Speaking of which, you should help me.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“I just… there’s so much to read, Derek; my eyeballs are frying.”  
  
“What’d I tell you about all that stupid internet shit?” He’s aware of his hypocrisy, but he’s twenty-one—too damn old to be hanging out on the internet doing _fanart_ , of all things. He figures that what Allison doesn’t know won’t hurt her.  
  
“Blah, blah, blah.”  
  
“The internet is rotting your brain,” Derek says, slapping Allison’s hand away when she pokes him in the stomach. “You’re slowly losing your mental faculties and soon you’ll just be a ball of tears, sitting in the corner screaming about Misha Collins or something.”  
  
Allison rolls her eyes but doesn’t reply and Derek waits a few minutes before leaving.  
  
He has some demon hunters to finish coloring. And maybe another piece for Allison. _Maybe_.  
  
***  
  
Stiles cons Lydia and Allison into combing through all twenty-two thousand words of his demon-hunting-in-outer-space Laguna Beach AU. Their turnaround time is surprisingly quick and he’s left with a complete draft, with art, three days before his posting date.  
  
It’s… a thing that’s never happened to him before.  
  
He briefly entertains the idea of signing up for the GenderSwap Minibang (less words, shorter deadline) before deciding that he probably should focus on maintaining his 4.0. If he keeps it up, he’ll be valedictorian next year.  
  
He closes the internet, opens his anatomy textbook, and sighs. The human respiratory system ain’t gonna memorize itself.  
  
***  
  
“This party is amazing!” Stiles kind of has to shout to be heard, but it’s okay because seriously, Allison’s house is _awesome_. He follows Allison to the living room, where the music is less blare-y.  
  
“Thanks! I’m just glad my dad left all his geek stuff out this time,” Allison replies, sipping her as-of-yet-unspiked punch. “Last time I had a party, he locked all this stuff away. I think he thought I had like, frat boy friends, but he’s since realized his mistake.”  
  
Stiles glances around again and nods. Mr. Argent has a ridiculous amount of fandom memorabilia and it’s sort of blowing Stiles’ mind right now. There really aren’t too many people here, just him, Scott, Lydia, Jackson,and Danny; some guys from Stiles’ roleplay group; a few people Lydia cosplays with; and—because of Jackson—some of the lacrosse and swim teams. Stiles keeps thinking he sees a couple of Big Name Fans, but that’s more Scott’s area than his, so he can’t be sure. He also swears he recognizes a couple of the sketches in frames around Allison’s living room.  
  
“These drawings are really cool, man,” he says casually, gnawing on a carrot stick.  
  
“My neighbor, Derek, did them,” Allison says, breezily. “He’s wandering around here somewhere, I think.”  
  
“Man, they just look so _familiar_ ,” he says, moving closer to a portrait of Allison. It’s signed D. Hale, but it just… “It’s driving me nuts.”  
  
“What’s driving you nuts?” Scott appears at Allison’s elbow out of thin air. Stiles steals a cookie off his plate.  
  
“These sketches,” Stiles says, pointing. “They’re just… they look so familiar.”  
  
“What looks familiar?” A new voice joins them. “Those are mine.”  
  
Stiles snaps his fingers. “Oh man! These look just like the ones my artist did for my big bang!”  
  
“Your big bang?” Allison asks, skeptical. She turns towards the new voice and Stiles sees the guy slowly backing away, like he’s trying to evaporate into the darkness behind him. “The Laguna Beach one you had me beta?”  
  
Stiles nods. Allison growls out something that sounds like a name and it clicks—  
  
“D. Hale? Derek Hale. Whatthehale! Oh my god, bro, you are like the most anal retentive artist I’ve ever worked with!”  
  
Allison’s switch from anger to near-hysterical laughter would be startling except the look on Derek’s face is caught somewhere between humiliated and flattered and it’s almost adorable.  
  
“Seriously, I’ve done five big bangs and you’re the only artist who ever cared about _color palettes._ ”  
  
Derek’s eyes flicker between Stiles and Allison for a moment before—  
  
"What?" he asks defensively. Scott's busy trying not to laugh himself into a coma, but Stiles has his eyes on Derek. There's just _something_ about him, something intriguing.  
  
"What?" He says again, a chuckle starting to break through, a slight smile sneaking across his face. “Color palettes are _very_ important.”


End file.
